


Pokeslut Gloria

by cheddar_the_cheese



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddar_the_cheese/pseuds/cheddar_the_cheese
Summary: Gloria sets off on her very own pokemon journey to become the champion of Galar. To become a legend, yes! But as she adventures, it becomes clear this is a different legend: The legend of the world’s biggest pokeslut.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Picked up Pokemon Sword recently (yes I know I’m late) to play during quarantine. It inspired me to write some fanfiction. It’s my first story, so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

“Welcome, one and all, to the exciting world of pokemon!” The fabulous announcer’s voice filled the roaring stadium. This was Rose, Galar’s most popular entertainment star. He had a clean fade haircut that could make any girl swoon, and his stylish suit was the cover of that month’s issue of “Galar Fashion”. But somehow, he was not the main attraction tonight.

“Now please, turn your gaze to Galar region’s greatest pokemon trainer!” He gestured towards the stadium’s entrance. Smoke filled the area rapidly. The crowd watched with anticipation, even though they knew exactly who would emerge. As the dust settled, Rose let out another exclamation: “Give it up for...Gloria!” Standing proudly for all to see was Gloria herself. The crowd chanted her name. She was loved by all. Never in her life had she felt so happy. Looking to her thousands of adoring fans, she-

“Gloria! Gloria, wake up!” Gloria blinked open her eyes. Shaking her awake was her mother, beautiful as always. Gloria let out a sigh; it was just another dream. “Alright, alright, I’m up,” Gloria sighed, trying to calm her mother down. “You’d better get dressed. Your friend Hop is here to see you!” Gloria’s mother eyed her daughter, who lay only in her undergarments. She gave a sly wink to her daughter, “Or if you like him, don’t.”

Gloria turned red immediately: “He’s just a friend! And even if I did like him...just hold him off for a few minutes, okay!” She urgently pushed her mother away towards the exit. Her mother giggled to herself as she left the room. What wasn’t to like about the little brother of Galar’s champion? Even she had eyed him up and down quite a few times.

In her room, Gloria scrambled to throw on her shirt and skirt. She was still a little frazzled by her mother’s suggestion, but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Her mother was a big proponent for setting her up with various guys. Maybe she had lied a little to her mother; she did like Hop. But the thought of being seen by Hop undressed made her stomach do somersaults. She was far too timid to invite something like that. Pushing the thought aside, she tied her last shoelace and grabbed her bag, rushing out of her room. Today was much more important: It was the day she would start her pokemon journey!

Downstairs, Gloria’s mother sat next to Hop on the couch, both waiting for Gloria to arrive. She leered at the young boy like a predator stalking its prey, eyeing him up and down. The boy sat up straight and stared directly ahead. He was aware of the pair of eyes on him...and another pair of round objects near him that had occupied his mind more than once. The mother always found the reactions of young boys to womanly assets all too adorable. She couldn’t resist a bit of harmless fun.

Giving in to her urge, Gloria’s mother engaged the boy: “Hop! I didn’t expect to see you here today. Isn’t this the big day?” Nervously, Hop turned to look at the woman: “Y-yes! My brother is coming into town-” Hop stopped his sentence short. He was experiencing a sensation that had diverted all of his attention. It was a simple gentle squeeze of his inner thigh, but it was all it took to short circuit the young man’s brain. “He’s uh...uh he’s...he’s” Hop tried to no avail to restart his brain. Gloria’s mother giggled to herself. Young boys’ reactions never got old. Loving her power over him, she doubled down. Gently, she moved in closer and caressed the boy’s special region through his pants.

Any hope that Hop might’ve had to get his brain thinking straight again disappeared. His mind went blank and all he could do was start emptily ahead at the wall. Gloria’s mother smiled. It was far from the first time the mother had had fun with a boy her daughter’s age. She’d seen a wide range of responses and this was a somewhat normal reaction. Unable to help herself, she slipped her fingers inside the boy’s pants. Maneuvering with ease, she found the base of his unusually large shaft. Without hesitation she wrapped her silky touch around his stick and gave it a stroke.

Hop had never felt so good. His body tensed up and his chest got warmed. With 6 swift movements of the woman’s hand he plunged into ecstasy, releasing a load of his seed into her hand. Gloria’s mother felt herself leaking all over the couch at the sight of Hop’s adorable face.

The special moment was interrupted by a tumbling sound, followed by a crash. With her hand still in the boy’s pants, she turned to see her daughter had tripped and fallen down the stairs behind them. “I’m okay!” Gloria exclaimed lying face first on the ground. The mother gracefully removed her hand from the pants of her daughter’s friend, still holding the cum in her palm. The crash seemed to have woken Hop from his daze. He jumped up and ran to help his friend from the ground.

Not wanting to waste a treat, Gloria’s mom quietly slurped up the product of her work as she watched her daughter stand back up. As the cum hit her taste buds, a flood of memories came back. All good, none bad. But there was one...one in particular that rose to the top. It wasn’t an event, but an idea. A dream that she’d had for years. She wanted her daughter to achieve what she had never been able to: To become the world’s greatest pokeslut.

Gloria’s mother had a secret. Before Gloria was born, her mother had gone on her own pokemon journey. Most boys set out to complete their pokedex or to become the region’s champion. The woman’s journey had been a little different: She had set out to complete her sexdex. Yes, she had wanted to be the first to have sex with every single pokemon of Galar.

Although it seemed to be an impossible task, there had been a few legendary trainers of other regions that had come close to conquering their region. Cynthia, former champion of the Sinnoh region had been the first to try. She however had retired early from the quest, choosing to instead devote her time to “rewarding” young boys and girls who defeated her region's gym leaders in the hopes of motivating them. Despite this, she had motivated the next generation of trainers to complete their sexdex. Hilda of Unova, Serena of Kalos, and Elaine of Kanto were among those who had gone the farthest, but no one had yet succeeded.

Gloria’s mother was also of that generation inspired by Cynthia. She’d set off from her home at a young age dreaming of being the first one to do it. The memories were flooding back now. Why did she ever give up? As if being summoned, the memory came to the front of her mind. 

The rules of the sexdex were simple: You must make the pokemon cum. Obviously, some pokemon were so large that penetration was not always possible, and some species were female only. Cynthia had used her considerable power as champion to fund the research and development of a device rivaling the technological power of a pokedex. It was capable of detecting when a pokemon had an orgasm and logging it in the device’s data banks. Fittingly, it was proclaimed the “sexdex”, marveled by scientists around the world.

The reason Gloria’s mother had given up was because she had failed. In an encounter with Arcanine the fire wolf, she had failed to make it orgasm. The sexdex was forgiving and allowed for unlimited attempts, but her spirit was broken. She returned home from her journey, met a wonderful man, and settled down to raise her daughter. 

Watching her daughter converse with her friend, she knew her family’s destiny could carry on. Her daughter could fulfill the dream she had given up on so easily. The only problem was her daughter was timid. When she was her daughter’s age, she had already slept with every man in her town, as well as some of the women. Her daughter on the other hand was still ashamed to be seen undressed. 

A wry smile formed on the mother’s mouth. She knew what it would take to mold her daughter into the girl she needed to be. In addition to the sexdex, Cynthia had also funded research into a device that could act as an aphrodisiac to pokemon so as to make the quest easier. Research however was halted, as the device was found to be too strong. It worked on pokemon within a matter of seconds, but importantly it unintentionally had the same effect on humans. Although it took minutes instead of seconds to kick in produced a lesser effect, it was nevertheless very potent. Legend has it that when Cynthia came to see the scientists’ progress, they ended up in a 3 day orgy.

Despite research shutting down, the device had been stolen by Team Galactic, and was to this day still sold on the black market. Black market scientists had continued the research, ironing out the kinks. These days it could be sold as a wearable necklace. Not wanting to see her dream die, Gloria’s mother had bought one to give to her daughter the day she set out on her journey. These devices were however expensive, and the woman wasn’t rich by any means. She’d attempted to use her body for some “price negotiations,” but the sellers of the device could get all the sex they could want just by using it, making her efforts in vain.

Instead, Gloria’s mother had been forced to buy the cheapest version. It couldn’t be turned off and really only worked on pokemon. Most people bought one to have their way with other humans, so the pokemon model was a cheap one not wanted by many. Nevertheless, it was exactly what the woman needed. She took it home, and stashed it away until this very day came, when her daughter would continue her legacy.

“Come on, we don’t wanna be late!” Hop exclaimed to his friend. He ran towards the door, hesitating briefly to look at the woman who had just given him the best 10 seconds of his life. Gloria picked up her bag and started running after Hop. “Gloria, wait!” her mother called. Gloria stopped, turning to look at her. “Oh look at you, I’m so proud! Going off on your own pokemon journey!” Gloria’s mother ran up to hug her daughter, pushing her face into her generous chest.

“Mom, stop, I need to go! Leon is here!” Her mother released the grip and looked proudly at her daughter. “Before you go, I have a parting gift for you. Please wait just a second.” Gloria paused, but conceded, curious what the gift was. The woman dashed upstairs and rummaged through her underwear drawer. In the back, her hand closed around the items she was looking for. She gleefully ran back down to give them to her daughter. “Please, take this Gloria.” She held out her hand to present a silver necklace with a pokeball as the charm.

Gloria nodded. It was a pretty necklace. Perfect to remember her home by. Gloria’s mother mischievously smiled as she wrapped the necklace around her daughter’s neck. She had accepted it so easily. Little did she know, this necklace would change her life. The woman stared lovingly at her daughter: “You look gorgeous with it.” Gloria smiled bashfully back.

“Just one more thing. Put this in your bag.” The mother handed her daughter a small device. This was of course the sexdex. Its AI was incredible; it only needed to be in the proximity of an orgasm to record it. Of course, it also knew when it changed ownership, and cleared itself appropriately. Cheating was made sure to be impossible.

“What is it?” Gloria asked, blindly obeying her mother. She was late and would have taken anything her mother gave her just so she could get going. “Something to help you on your journey.” Gloria nodded, instantly forgetting she had even put it in her bag. Finally, her mother bent down, surprising her daughter with a kiss on the lips: “Go and fulfill your destiny!”

Although taken a back a little by the kiss, Gloria smiled at her mom. “Thanks Mom.” She turned, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she ran out the door after her friend. Even if she didn’t know it, she had just started down the road of her destiny.


	2. The First Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to her mother's medallion, Gloria unknowingly becomes irresistible to pokemon everywhere. The events that follow begin her down the road of completing the sexdex.

Gloria and Hop ran towards the station. “He’s probably just arrived! We gotta hurry!” Hop proclaimed. Gloria could hardly contain her excitement. She was about to meet Galar’s champion in person!

Coming to a clearing, Hop suddenly stopped. Gloria stopped too, confused. “What’s up?” She asked. Hop replied, “We can keep moving, but remember Gloria...wild pokemon could come out of nowhere if you walk through patches of tall grass. I’ve got my Wooloo with me, so I’m ready for battles with wild pokemon. But not you! So steer clear of the grass!”

Gloria nodded. “Duh” she thought. She’d been to the station many times, she knew to avoid the grass. This was Route 1, a route everyone had been down. Hop continued running, gesturing for her to follow. Running after her friend, Gloria closed her eyes to dream about all the advice she could ask from the champion. He was there to help them start their journey! She was going to-

Lost in her dreams, Gloria tripped on a rock. She tumbled to the ground, veering off the path to the right and sliding uncontrollably down the hill. She bounced up and down, finally coming to a halt at the bottom of the hill. She was dazed and confused. Back on the path, Hop kept running towards the station. He was unaware of what had happened to his friend. His mind was focused solely on seeing his brother.

Gloria shook her head and looked at her surroundings. A second later, her eyes widened in fear. She was in tall grass. “Oh no, oh no. Not good,” she thought. She had to be very quiet. If a pokemon noticed her, it might attack her. The pokemon in route 1 weren’t known to be vicious beasts, but they would still hurt if they decided to attack her. 

To her dismay, she heard shuffling nearby. She frantically looked around to see where it was coming from. Not left, not right, so where? She breathed heavily, but tried to keep as quiet as possible. Silence filled the air for just a moment. Sweat trickled down her neck. Then…”Nickit!”

A brown fox came launching at her, startling her out of her skin. “Ah! Ah!...Ah?” She tried to fight it off, but after just a moment realized it wasn’t trying to eat her. It was playfully licking her face. She relaxed and even giggled, “You gave me quite a scare, little guy.” She pet it and was calmed by its soft fur. It kept on licking her face. “Okay” she chuckled, “that’s enough,” trying lightly to pull it off. It kept licking.

Now it was a little annoying. Gloria tried harder to pull it off, “Hey, cut that out.” The fox was now frantically licking her. It had moved from her face down towards her chest, licking the tops of her breasts through her shirt. She turned a little red, half-amused and half-concerned. “What are you doing, little guy?” she asked the fox nervously. Picking it off of her and holding it at arm's length, her eyes popped open. The fox was sporting a fully erect red rocket. 

She might have just laughed it off, but she didn’t get the chance. From her left, another Nickit pounced on her, trying to lick her too. She put the first Nickit down on the ground and attempted to pull the second one off as well. “Hey! What’s gotten into you guys?” The first Nickit didn’t stop. As soon as she put it on the ground, it bit into Gloria’s skirt and pulled at it. Gloria was getting concerned. She could see the second Nickit was also fully erect. “Nickit! Nickit!” Gloria tried to pull her skirt free from the first Nickit, and the second Nickit started tugging at her shirt.

Trying desperately to pull her clothes free, a third Nickit jumped at her from the right this time. It was the same as the others; fully erect and trying desperately to lick her body. Distracted by the new fox, the first Nickit managed to tear off a large part of her skirt, exposing her panties. Gloria was really annoyed now. She picked up the Nickit and tossed it away. “This was my favorite skirt, you dumb fox!” “Nickiiiiiit” the fox howled as it was thrown into the bushes.

While Gloria had been dealing with the first Nickit, the other Nickits had made progress at tearing away her shirt. Much of her skin was visible, and her bra certainly wasn’t hidden anymore. “Stop it!” she exclaimed as she tried to pick them off. Suddenly, rustling from the bushes where the first Nickit had landed caught her attention. It was louder than before. “Uh oh,” she mumbled to herself. From the bushes, the first Nickit followed by two more Nickits came running at her.

They knocked her on her back, tearing at her clothes and relentlessly licking her. There wasn’t much she could do. In no more than 10 seconds, she felt her panties removed. Gloria turned beet red as the licking continued on her pussy. It felt good, but it wasn’t exactly what she had in mind for her first sexual experience.

Her bra came off soon after, having been torn to shreds. She was overcome with embarrassment; completely exposed in the wild, with pokemon preventing escape. Her breasts were rather large for a girl her age, a fact her mother constantly praised her for. The Nickits didn’t hesitate to start licking her nipples.

It caught her by surprise how good it felt. Her struggling subconsciously slowed. “Maybe I can just sit through it. It doesn’t feel that bad…” she thought to herself. A second later, her body contorted and her head shot up in ecstasy. The first Nickit had pushed its small cock inside her vagina.

Gloria made one last attempt to struggle, but it didn’t manifest into anything. She simply felt too good to put up a fight. She moaned “Ohhh….,” as the Nickit pumped in and out of her. 

The second Nickit saw her mouth wide open from the moaning and decided it looked like a good hole. With no warning, it thrust its stick down her throat, catching her off guard. Her body quickly adapted, letting the pokemon have its way with her. Her tongue moved on its own. The other Nickits went back to licking her sensitive spots, not having to hold her down anymore.

Shortly after, the first Nickit finished. Squealing “Nickiiiit!”, it unleashed a load into her never before used cavern. Gloria’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. As the Nickit pulled out his red rocket, cum dripped from her hole. The other Nickits wasted no time jumping to be next and fighting each other off. It wasn’t long before another had entered her.

Up top the Nickit in her mouth was also done, letting loose inside the girl’s throat. By instinct, Gloria swallowed the trickle of juicy fox cum. She had no idea what it was, but she knew it tasted good. It released its cock from her air hole, allowing Gloria to moan once more before another Nickit jumped in.

The Nickits continued for about 10 more minutes. It was difficult to tell; Gloria had lost track of the time. But eventually, they scattered back into the forest having emptied all their seed into the girl. She was left lying there, Nickit cum dripping from her mouth and pussy. It dribbled from her lips leaving a trail to her chest. Her clothes were virtually gone. Only a few scraps of clothing were left around her waist. How was she to walk back into town? It was a question she couldn’t think about. Her mind was focused on one thing only: how good she felt. Is this what sex was? She could see why people loved it. When she became champion, she’d live every day like this…

“Champion?” Gloria sat up hastily. “Oh crap! I’m missing my meeting with Leon!” The only thing Gloria cared enough about to snap her out of her bliss was her pokemon journey. She hopped up, scrambling to pick up her backpack. She took a few steps before stopping. Her face went red as it hit her that she was completely nude in public. She hesitated, trying to figure out the best course of action. She had to see Leon! But there was no way she could go like this. 

It only took a moment for her to remember a saving grace. She’d planned to pick up more clothes in stores as she went on her adventure, but her mother had packed a spare outfit just in case she got mud on her old one. Unfortunately, her foresight hadn’t taken...this into account. All that she’d packed her was a skirt and a shirt; no panties or bra. Still it would have to work. She was already super late. 

Gloria quickly threw the clothes on. Looking at them, she quickly breathed a sigh of annoyance “Oh come on Mom!” The skirt was much shorter than her old one, barely covering her butt. The shirt was tight and partially see-through. Of course this was what her mother packed her. To Gloria’s behest, she was always trying to get her to wear outfits that showed off her body. 

Cum dripped from her pussy down her leg with no panties to catch it. Her still-erect nipples poked through her shirt, easily visible to any who looked. Gloria mumbled a curse as she sprinted towards the station. 

Even if she didn’t know it, her legend had begun. Inside her bag, the sexdex had just logged Gloria’s first entry.


	3. A Gift from Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the champion, Gloria and Hop are gifted a starting pokemon of their choice! However, Gloria finds that her new pokemon might like her just a little bit too much.

“What the hell happened to you?” Hop asked his friend. The two stood in the crowd eagerly awaiting the champion’s emergence from the train. He’d been concerned when Gloria had disappeared, but he was too distracted to give it much thought. Now she had returned, but she looked as if she’d been mauled by a Garbodor. And was she wearing different clothes? Hop glanced at her shirt, very pleased at the sight. He was sure he would’ve noticed if she had been wearing this shirt before…

“N-nothing!” Gloria stammered, her face fully red. “I just tripped, that’s all.” Her knees went weak as the memory came flooding back to her, reminding her of the pleasure she just had. Was it wrong how much she’d enjoyed it? Gloria shook her head. Of course it was.

Gloria was snapped out of her thoughts. From the station, out walked Leon himself. He was dazzling. His fur cape fluttered in the wind, gracefully surfing on its currents. His broad shoulders seemed to have a presence of their own. The champion took two steps out, then struck his signature pose: “Helloooo Wedgehurst!” The crowd cheered. Gloria felt liquid running down her leg again, but it wasn’t Nickit cum this time.

“Your champion Leon is back!” “You’re the best Leon!” “You and your Charizard are the greatest!” The crowd swooned. Both Hop and Gloria could only look on with awe. “Thank you, thank you,” Leon replied. The fans...that’s what motivated him. That’s what he loved the most.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted his little brother. “Hop!” he exclaimed! He gently made his way through the crowd. “I reckon you’ve grown...exactly one inch and a quarter since I last saw you!” “Bingo!” Hop replied, “That’s the sharp eye that keeps you champion, eh?” Leon chuckled as he glanced to Hop’s friend to the left. His eyes widened as he choked on his spit. This girl was shameless! Her outfit hid hardly anything! Briefly eyeing her body, she was definitely his type…

“And those bright eyes...you must be Gloria!” Gloria eagerly nodded. “I’ve heard loads about you from Hop! Pleased to meet ya!” Gloria excitedly grabbed his hand to shake it, even though he hadn’t extended it to her. “Y-yes, I’m so happy to meet you too Mr. Leon!” Gloria nervously sputtered. She was meeting her idol. She’d dreamed about this day for years.

Hop interrupted, “Come on Lee! And you, Gloria! Bet I can beat you both back to the house!” Hop took off running, gesturing for them to follow. “That Hop...Always wanting to be the best, isn’t he?” Leon wasn’t watching his brother though. His gaze hadn’t shifted from Gloria’s body. Realizing he had an image to keep up, Leon turned to the crowd, “Well everyone! I bid you farewell today!” The crowd waved and cheered, bidding him farewell. He turned to Gloria, “Go after Hop! I’ll be right behind you!” Gloria couldn’t think of not following Leon’s directions. She started running after him. Leon followed behind.

With every step Gloria took, her skirt bounced up and down. With no panties underneath, she flashed her cheeks to Leon repeatedly. Leon was loving the view. He chuckled to himself, astounded at this girl. What girl her age would wear such a provocative outfit with no undergarments? This had to be an invitation. Yes...it was obvious she was one of his biggest fans. She was trying to entice him. She wanted some special one-on-one time with the champion, even if he was almost twice her age. He’d have to keep that in mind. He was happy to oblige.

Before long, the three were back at the house. “Come on Lee, you promised us a present! Out with it!” Hop insisted. “Yes, yes, I did bring something. Patience.” “You brought us pokemon, right?!”

Just upon hearing the word “pokemon”, Gloria’s knees got weak again. Her mind filled with memories of the sensations she’d experienced minutes ago.

Leon looked at Gloria. She appeared to be in bliss, her knees wobbling as she stared at him. Leon’s eyes bugged out again. This girl couldn’t control herself! Was he really that dazzling? Of course he was, it wasn’t even a question. “Right then! A gift from the world’s greatest champion. Take a good look you two…” Leon thrust his hand in his pocket, and pulled out three pokeballs. He tossed them, and out popped three pokemon into their backyard: Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble.

“Awesome!” Hop shouted. “So...which will you choose?” Leon asked the two. Gloria turned in excitement, leaving her dreams. She was about to have her very own pokemon! They were all so cute. “Go on, you choose first! I’ve got my Wooloo,” Hop encouraged his friend. Gloria looked at them. How could she possibly choose just one?

From the lineup, the Scorbunny looked at Gloria curiously. The other two pokemon hadn’t even seemed to notice her. The scorbunny tilted its head and hopped right on up to Gloria. It bounced up and latched on to her. “Scorbunny! Scorbunny!” it cooed. Gloria giggled, “Guess I’m choosing you!” She hugged the Scorbunny. Seconds later, her eyes popped open. She felt something hard pressing against her chest. 

Discreetly, she looked down. “Oh no,” she thought. The scorbunny was erect. Gloria started panicking. She couldn’t have this happen right now, not in front of Hop and Leon. “Okay, then I’ll choose this one!” Hop declared, picking up the Grookey. Gloria held the Scorbunny tightly, hoping to hide from them what this pokemon wanted.

“Okay thanks for the pokemon gotta go!” Gloria quickly shouted. “Hold on!” Leon exclaimed. Gloria stopped, worried that she was running out of time. The Scorbunny was squirming, pushing its rod against her breasts. She looked worriedly at the Sobble on the ground, who seemed to have noticed her as well. “The reason I’m giving you two these is so you can train and grow… and try to reach me! You both want to be champions, don’t you?” Hop and Gloria eagerly nodded. “Well then...let’s see how you handle yourself in battle! What do you say?”

Hop yelled, “Alright! My first battle against my rival!” Gloria’s breathing picked up. “Oh no no, sorry I’m really tired I need some sleep and my shoe’s untied and I’m hungry and I-.” Leon held up his hand. “That’s alright. We can pick this up tomorrow. Spend the day getting to know your pokemon first! Meet back here at 9 am sharp you two!” Gloria nodded, relieved. “Thank you!” she shouted as she sprinted away. Both Hop and Leon looked confused. “What was that about?” Hop asked. 

Leon smirked to himself. She must have been overcome by his presence and had to get a hold of herself. She was so obviously into him. He’d have to be sure to get some alone time with her before he left. “Women are a mystery, little brother,” Leon said patting his brother on the back, “Don’t question it.”

Sprinting as fast as she could towards her home, Gloria held the Scorbunny down tightly. It was chewing at her shirt. She rounded the corner and leaped up the steps to the front door. She rushed in and made a beeline for the stairs to her room.

Gloria’s mother tried to greet her, “Oh, back so soon? And you got your own pokem-” “No time to talk Mom!” Gloria urgently interrupted, “I’m going to take a nap so don’t knock on my door!” She ran up the steps, taking it two at a time. The Scorbunny had already made a hole in her shirt where her left breast was. Gloria’s mother smiled wryly. She could tell by the change in outfit and the pokemon she’d rushed to her room with exactly what had happened to her daughter. The plan was going perfectly.

Gloria shut the door behind her, being sure to lock it. She pried the Scorbunny off of her and held it at arms length as it squirmed, “Scorbunny! Scorbunny!” “Calm down Scorbunny! Please!” What had gotten into the pokemon today? Holding it in front of her, she could see its relatively small dick being thrust towards her. She knew one way for certain to get it to calm down...but she couldn’t lower herself to that again, could she?

Gloria sighed. Even though she was ashamed to admit it, she had enjoyed it before. And as long as no one was around to see her doing such a thing...maybe she could do it just this one more time. Reluctantly, Gloria lowered her head, bringing her mouth to the Scorbunny’s penis. Her head bobbed up and down naturally, leaving the Scorbunny nearly speechless. “Scor...scor…” it moaned. 

Gloria couldn’t believe what she was doing, nor that she was actually kind of enjoying it. Looking her Scorbunny in the eyes, she pushed her lips to the base of its shaft, engulfing it entirely. The Scorbunny couldn’t hold out any more. It shot its soul down the girl’s throat, then promptly fell over backwards, having fainted from the pleasure.

A small smile formed on Gloria’s mouth as she swallowed the last of the substance. She couldn’t explain, but she just felt good after what she had just done. She plopped on the bed next to her Scorbunny, “Well, we definitely did get to know each other.” Inside her backpack, the sexdex recorded her second entry.


	4. The Slumbering Weald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria chases after a Wooloo that wondered into the Slumbering Weald. There, she has an encounter with a legendary pokemon that opens her mind to the wonders of having sex with pokemon.

Gloria felt the sun hitting her eyes. Reluctantly, she blinked them open. She glanced over at her clock. 7:30. It was morning already. Groaning, Gloria climbed out of bed. 

She caught herself in the mirror. Seeing she was completely nude, she began to recount what had happened the previous evening. Shortly after she’d taken care of her Scorbunny, it had woken back up. It wanted more. Although she did pause to consider resisting, she had given in quickly. She’d let it enter her pussy, ashamedly eager to relive the experience she’d had with the Nickits. After that round, it was Gloria who had wanted more. The two of them had gone at it at least a dozen times before the night was over.

By the time their fun had come to an end, the two had come to an agreement. “I’m going to become the greatest trainer in all of Galar, Scorbunny! But I can’t do it without your help!” Gloria explained to her pet, “So if you’ll fight for me in battle, I’ll be sure to reward you generously!” The Scorbunny understood. It was a mutually beneficial relationship.

As Gloria showered and got dressed, she couldn’t help but feel excited. She had a special bond with her Scorbunny already. Hardly any other trainer stood a chance against them. And today was the day she finally was leaving her town! Picking up the pace, she finished her morning routine for the last time for a while. She started packing her bag. This time, she was sure to pack quite a few extra changes of clothes. As she turned to leave her room, Scorbunny hopped up on her shoulder. She was ready to become the greatest pokemon trainer of Galar.

\-----

“Aw come on! You beat my two pokemon with your one?!” Hop let out a sigh. Scorbunny had kicked both his wooloo and grookey to curb in no time. Gloria smiled, putting Scorbunny back on her shoulder and petting it. It nuzzled affectionately back to her. The little guy was something else. She breathed a sigh of relief that Scorbunny had taken them out quickly, because she’d seen Hop’s pokemon eyeing her in the way she was all too familiar with by now.

“Ah Gloria, you’re going to make a fine rival to Hop!” Leon beamed. Although he was disappointed her outfit had changed from yesterday, she was still radiantly sexy. “Leon! You’ve seen us fight! I think we’re ready...for the gym challenge!”

Leon burst out laughing, “Oh man, maybe someday little bro! But that’s the toughest challenge a trainer can face. You’re putting the cart before the rapidash there. You need to get stronger first.” Although disappointed, Hop nodded, “Maybe so.” 

“If getting stronger is what you want, then you need to learn all you can about pokemon! You need… to get a pokedex! It’s a record of a trainer’s love and passion for pokemon training.” Leon explained. “Alright! Pokedexes, we’re on it!” Hop proclaimed, “Off to the pokemon research lab then!” Leon suddenly looked at his watch. “I’ll catch up with you two later,” he threw out, hurriedly moving towards the road.

Hop turned to Gloria. “Man, you and that Scorbunny have quite the bond already!” Gloria blushed, knowing exactly how strong that bond was. She nodded, “Yep, we’re getting along just fine.” Suddenly, the two heard a crash from the distance. “Did you hear that?” Hop asked. Gloria had. They looked at each other, then ran towards the source of the noise.

“The gate’s open! And that Wooloo was there…” In front of them, the gate to the town’s forest, the Slumbering Weald, was wide open. “It was bashing its head. You don’t think it actually got through, do you?” Gloria responded, “I think it did…” “But that area’s off-limits! Sheep can read, right? Nobody’s supposed to go in there!”

Gloria was usually one to follow the rules, but this was the day of her new adventure! It was time to break tradition. “We gotta go save it!” Gloria replied. Hop shook his head, “I don’t know man, it’s real spooky in there. Think I’m gonna stay here.” Gloria rolled her eyes. What a wimp. Funnily enough, Gloria had been like that just a few days prior. But now she had new confidence. “I’ll be back, Hop. Don’t worry. Stay right there.” And just like that, she took off into the foggy forest.

\-----

“Face it Scorbunny, we’re lost” Gloria told her pokemon. They’d been wondering for about 15 minutes, unable to find neither the Wooloo or their way out. “Scorbunny!” It replied, annoyed. 

The fog was thicker than ever. “This fog is ridiculous! I can’t see my own hand in front of my face! I guess I understand why this place was off-limits…” Gloria stopped. The fog...it wasn’t just sitting there. It was getting thicker by the minute. “Scorbunny?” her pet asked, confused. “Something’s not right. Scorbunny, hop back in your pokeball. We’re gonna run back.” Obeying her command, Scorbunny went into its home. Gloria stuck the ball in the pocket of her bag.

A few seconds later, she heard a crunch. She darted her eyes around, looking for what it might be. “Oh not this again…” She mumbled to herself. Maybe putting Scorbunny away wasn’t such a good idea. He could help defend her. She began reaching for the pokeball. Halfway there, her body froze. Her head slowly turned to the right. She was paralyzed in fear. In front of her was a majestic wolf. “Lrroooorraarrd!” it howled.

Even on its four legs, it was taller than her. Its fur was blue and white, as if a king had painted its favorite hound with the royal colors. Gloria couldn’t decide whether she was awestruck or fearstruck. Either way, her body wouldn’t move. It eyed her up and down, circling around her like she was prey. Shaking, Gloria watched it, hoping it wasn’t there to eat her.

Without warning, the wolf dug its paw into the ground. Gloria looked at it concerned. Then, like a gust of wind, it leaped at the young girl knocking her off her feet. She rolled to the ground, her bag being lost in the scuffle. She landed on her back, eyes closed in fear. “Please don’t eat me, please don’t eat me!” At last, she mustered up enough courage to open them. The wolf was standing over her. It growled at her, baring its fangs. “This is it! I’m dead!” Gloria sobbed, her lips quivering. She braced for death as the wolf slashed its claws at her.

What felt like an eternity passed. Surprisingly, she could still hear her own heartbeat. Wait, was she still alive? Confused, she popped one eye open. The wolf was still standing over her. For some reason, there wasn’t any pain. What did it do to her? Gloria felt a light breeze on her chest. She looked down to see her shirt was torn. Suddenly, it became very clear this wolf wasn’t there to eat her. 

She looked up at the wolf’s underside to confirm her suspicions. As thick as her arm and as long as her hair, the wolf sported the largest cock Gloria had ever seen in her life.

The wolf was acting just like the other pokemon had. Only this one, she had no chance of fighting off. She gazed down at the wolf’s kingly rod, just as majestic as the rest of its body. She knew what it wanted, but it was so big! There was no way she could fit it. The Nickits and Scorbunny were so much smaller. Despite it all, Gloria could see she had no choice. She had to try.

Gloria turned on her stomach. The towering wolf threw its paw down on her back, as if trying to prevent her from worming away. But Gloria wasn’t trying to run. Gently, she thrust her ass in the air as if to present it to her master. The wolf released its grip, acknowledging the gift. Slowly, Gloria hiked up her skirt and pulled her white panties down to expose her dripping wet human pussy. The sight drove the wolf crazy. It gnashed its sharp fangs, tearing her pink skirt clean off, slightly lifting Gloria from the ground. “Hey!” Gloria shouted. The wolf growled back, asserting its dominance. Gloria put her hands over her mouth in fear and stammered, “Sorry.”

The wolf edged closer, positioning itself over Gloria in a prime location to mount her. Although she was dearly afraid, there was...another feeling swelling inside her. She didn’t want to admit it, but that feeling was excitement.

Gloria looked back at what was about to enter her. The enormous reddened flesh stick was prodding at her rear. She could feel its dampness against her own. It was pointed like an arrowhead, and enlarged the base. In one fell thrust, the cock slammed into her pelvis, penetrating her fragile womanhood.

Gloria yelped in a mixture of mind-bending pleasure and pain. Had Gloria not been so wet, such a thrust would have torn her to shreds. Her muscles had such a tight grip on the stick that despite the wolf's stoich attitude, she could see the pokemon’s legs trembling ever so slightly. She hadn’t been able to take even half its length, but it was enough to make the wolf lose its mind. It howled “Lrroooorraarrd!” as it retracted itself, preparing for another thrust.

As the second slam came, so did Gloria. It was something she’d never experienced, and thus had no idea what was happening. She moaned like a Skitty in mad heat. The intensity of the situation had pumped up the scale of her nerves to an eleven. The tiniest sensation would’ve registered as maximum overdrive. So when a sensation as intense as the mysterious wolf’s rod penetrating her innocence reached her brain, her mind couldn’t take it. The flood gates opened, unleashing her very first orgasm. The wolf was enjoying it just as much as Gloria. It picked up the pace, continuing its piercing with no hesitation. Every push sent ripples through Gloria’s entire body.

“Gloria!” Suddenly, the thrusting stopped. Gloria’s eyes popped open. That voice...it was Leon! Hop must’ve sent him to look for her since she hadn't come back. She felt her heart sink. If he saw her like this...“Gloria, are you there?!” Leon called again. The fog was thick, and only allowed about 5 feet of visibility. He hadn’t seen her yet, that was good.

The wolf growled, slowly retracting its cock from Gloria’s battered hole. Juices poured out of the gaping entrance, but they were all Gloria’s; the wolf had not cum. It stepped away from the girl, preparing to take off. Gloria looked up at it with eyes that begged it not to leave. It turned to look back at its mate one last time. They locked eyes, both knowing this wouldn’t be the last time they met. As quickly as it had arrived, the wolf vanished into the mist.

“Gloria!!!!” Leon called, in a much stronger tone. He could see a silhouette through the mist. He’d found her at last. 

Gloria snapped out of her trance. She had to think fast. She only had a few scraps of clothing on, and not enough time to throw on the spare clothing in her bag. How would she face her idol naked? How would she explain to anyone why she was naked in the woods in the first place?

These were all questions that Gloria should’ve thought about. But she didn’t. Because despite it all, she was still madly in heat. Her lust overtook any worries she might’ve had. With glee, she removed the scraps of clothing left on her body, leaving herself completely nude. With no afterthought, she rose to her feet and called out to the champion, “I’m over here, Leon.”

“Ah! Thank goodness!” Leon dashed in the direction of the voice. “I was getting worried ther-” Leon froze. The girl stood in front of him, the complete scale of her body fully exposed. Her supple breasts perked up as if to greet him. They were the perfect size. The champion who always had some witty saying prepared could only stare speechless. For a girl her age to have a body like this already was truly remarkable.

As the initial shock passed, Leon chuckled to himself. Of course this had been her plan all along. She’d wanted him that badly. He didn’t expect her to lure him into it like this, but hey maybe she was into the whole “nature” thing. Leon didn’t normally go after girls her age, but he had no problem making the wish of such an adoring fan come true. He undid his belt buckle, ready to satiate the young girl’s heat.


	5. Gloria meets Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on her journey, Leon takes Gloria to meet Sonia to get her pokedex. Sonia soon realizes Gloria is no ordinary trainer, and can't resist a little taste of the young girl.

“Ah, you made it!” Leon greeted the young girl as she approached the pokemon research center. Gloria looked at the ground bashfully. She had a hard time looking him in the eye since their encounter in the forest. It had been a full day since the incident, but it was still all she could think about. 

Leon found her bashfulness cute. “Hey hey kid, focus up! There’s an exciting gift waiting for you inside! Let’s go.” Even so, he couldn’t understand why she was so timid. Her hole had been open wider than the crown tundra. She must get around more than a Gardevoir at a brothel. He knew he was very well-endowed, and yet his champion staff had slipped out too many times to count while they went at it.

Gloria lifted her eyes from the ground. Leon was right, she should be focused on starting her pokemon journey! She nodded, “Got it! Thank you!” Leon smiled at the kid, respecting her ambitions. “Let’s go!” he excitedly shouted, indicating for her to follow him.

The two walked into the lab. It was beautiful. Books lined every wall. Gloria fawned, just thinking of all the knowledge she could learn. “I’ve got to hand it to Magnolia. Everything in here looks fantastic!” From above them, an angelic voice rang, “What is it today, Leon?” Leon looked up, smirking, “And I do mean everything.”

Gloria looked up as well. Standing in above them was a red-haired lady with green eyes, somewhere in her early 20’s. There was something so...pleasant about her atmosphere. Her ponytail was pulled to the side, decorated with heart-shaped pins. Her hips were wide, her waist thin. Her body had a look that Gloria aspired to achieve when she was older. “Looking for more secret super strong pokemon? Well I haven’t got any for you, sorry.” The lady made her way down the stairs to them.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Leon glanced down at Gloria, “Gloria, this is Sonia, the professor’s granddaughter. She’s...uh, she’s a lot like you” Leon winked at Gloria. Gloria nodded nervously, trying to decide what Leon meant, “Nice to meet you!”

“Oh I just love meeting new trainers! You’re all so cute!” Sonia bent down, putting her face so close to Gloria’s that their noses were touching. Leon rolled his eyes and pulled Gloria back up to normal level by her ponytail. “Slow down there, Sonia. First, we need to set Gloria on her journey. I want you to give her a pokedex.” 

Annoyed, Sonia agreed, “Yeah, yeah. You’re no fun.” She turned and walked over to the table. “You’re in luck. I’ve got one left. Leon, your kid brother came in earlier to pick one up too.” Sonia looked back at him, licking her lips, “He was a lot of fun.” Leon’s eyes darkened, shooting daggers at Sonia. He knew exactly what she meant. Sonia was very fond of giving new trainers “gifts” before they started on their journey.

Ignoring Leon’s silent rage in the corner, Sonia walked back to Gloria, “Here you go sweety. One pokedex.” She placed it in Gloria’s outreached palm. Gloria inspected the device. It seemed familiar. She pondered for a moment. Then, it came to her. Before she left, her mother had given her a similar device! She’d all but forgotten about it until now.

She rummaged through her bag. “Professor, I think I might already have one?” Both Leon and Sonia stared at the girl inquisitively. “Yes...here!” She closed her fingers around the device and yanked it out. It looked similar, yet different to the one she’d just been given. Its markings were slightly different, the casing a slightly different shape.

“Let me see that,” Sonia curiously said. She inspected the device for just a minute as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. “Oh...oh my.” Sonia looked at the device. Quickly she turned to Leon, “Lee, get out! Gloria and I need some time alone!”

“W-wha? Why?” Leon stuttered as Sonia forcefully pushed him out the front door. “Just get out!” Sonia threw him past the foundation, slamming and locking the wooden door behind him. “Sheesh,” he muttered to himself, now outside, “What was that about?”

Sonia eagerly turned back to Gloria. Gloria was just as confused as Leon, if not more so. Sonia skipped over to the girl, giggling gleefully, “I had no idea that was your goal! Oh you’re even more so cute now…” Sonia looked at Gloria, her eyes full of desire. Gloria's heart rate spiked up, unsure of what was going on. “I just want to...oh I can’t resist anymore!” The woman bent down, putting her lips on Gloria’s.

The act caught Gloria off guard, but that was a feeling she had gotten used to over the past few days. Sonia pressed on, shoving her tongue deeper into Gloria’s mouth. She pushed Gloria back until she was up against the wall, then raised her slightly off the ground. She interlocked her fingers with Gloria’s, pressing her generous bosom hard against Gloria’s own. Although a little scared, Gloria found the sensation rather nice. She had no desire to fight it.

Sonia wriggled her tongue around, exploring the nooks and crannies of the young girl’s mouth. After slurping down the last of the saliva she’d gathered from the girl, Sonia finally released her lips and softly set Gloria back on the ground.

“Sorry ha ha, sometimes I just can’t help myself. You’re just too cute!” Sonia proclaimed. Gloria blushed. She still had no idea why Sonia had done that, but she wasn’t complaining.

“So, let’s get down to business, shall we? I should’ve known a girl as cute as you would be going on ‘that’ adventure.” Sonia was looking at Gloria with intense admiration.

“Um...I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Gloria stammered nervously, “I want to be Galar’s best pokemon trainer!”

Sonia picked up the sexdex from the table. “This girl doesn’t seem to know what she has…” Sonia thought, somewhat disappointed, “Maybe she’s not the type after all.” She opened it and began looking through it. Seconds later, her eyes widened with joy. “And yet, she has two entries already!” 

Sonia looked up at Gloria. “Young girl, do you know what this device is?” Gloria shook her head, “I assumed it was an older model pokedex.” Sonia gave a devious smile, “No. This...is a sexdex!”

Gloria fell backwards in her chair, tumbling to the ground. “A what?” Sonia helped the girl up, pulling her close. “Tell me, have you ever gotten close to a pokemon? Close enough to...become intimate with it?” “Huh?” Gloria asked anxiously, pulling away. The answer was yes of course. But how did this young woman know that?

“You don’t have to answer me. I know the answer. It’s here in your sexdex,” Sonia said, picking up the sexdex again and flipping through it, “Let’s see...a Nickit and a Scorbunny. Nice start!” Gloria’s face turned red immediately. She dived for Sonia, attempting to grab the device, but missed and fell flat on her face. Sonia sat on her, pinning her down “Oh wow, a 23 orgasm count on the Nickits and a 15 orgasm count on the Scorbunny! You must’ve had a good time!”

Gloria was overcome with embarrassment. She wildly tried grabbing the device to no avail. She was struck by the realization of what this device does. And the fact her mother gave it to her...why?

“Oh what’s this? One tried but not collected.” Sonia’s eyes widened. “Holy moly, girl! You took a legendary pokemon?!” The squirming underneath her stopped as Gloria became paralyzed by the humiliation. “You’re incredible! Although I guess you didn’t get it to finish...still! What an amazing feat!” Sonia slipped a finger inside her shorts and began touching herself. This little girl was turning her on like crazy.

“Only the best of the best have ever taken a legendary. You definitely have what it takes!” Sonia rubbed her clit, incredibly aroused by this girl. Even so, she could see the girl was definitely on edge. She needed help opening up, and Sonia was eager to lend that help. 

Sonia leaned down and whispered in Gloria’s ear, “Here, let’s make you feel a bit better.” Ever so slowly, Sonia removed her finger from her own shorts and slid them into Gloria’s. It was tradition anyway, one that Sonia had done for every little boy or girl that came to her for a pokedex. She would make Gloria feel better in no time.

\-----

“So that’s what it does?” Gloria asked. “Yes indeed. And no one’s ever completed it. You’re going to be the first one, I know it!” Sonia replied. The two girls were lying together in Sonia’s bed, their clothes long gone. The last few hours had gone by like a whirlwind. Sonia had made her feel ways that she never could’ve imagined. She’d also been a great teacher; Gloria had no idea that intense bubbling she’d felt with the wolf had been an “orgasm”.

“It felt good didn’t it? Believe me, I know. There’s a reason so many of us have tried to complete it. I can’t even imagine what it’s like with a legendary” Sonia swooned. She was softly tracing Gloria’s areola as she spoke. “You’ve tried too?” Gloria asked, surprised. “Of course! Although my journey didn’t last long. I found much more of a passion for spending time with youngsters.”

Gloria couldn’t deny it felt good. She felt like her whole world had opened up. “But I still want to become the champion of Galar!” she insisted. Sonia adored her passion, “You can do both! Many of the top competitors for sexdex completion have also been legendarily strong trainers. Let me put it like this. After you made love to your Scorbunny, didn’t you feel that the bond between you was unbreakable?” Sonia asked. Gloria nodded; she couldn’t be more right. “If you continue down this path, you’ll have a connection with your pokemon strong enough to overcome any obstacle!”

Gloria felt something welling up inside her. It was hope. Sonia had instilled the hope of achieving her dreams in Gloria. She hadn’t seen it at first, but completing the sexdex went hand in hand with her dream of becoming champion. Determined, Gloria looked her new friend in the eyes. “You’re right,” she said, “this is what I want. I want to become the champion, and I want to complete the sexdex. If I do that, then I’ll truly be the best trainer in all of Galar!”

Sonia beamed, so proud of the little girl. She reached over to the side table and picked up a pokeball. Smiling deviantly, Sonia told Gloria “I’m so glad to hear that! Now...let’s add another entry to that sexdex of yours.”


	6. Route 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria continues her adventure onto route 2, but her necklace makes the journey difficult. Though she has little choice, she becomes determined to improve her "taming" skills.

“Mmf!” Gloria let out a muffled moan. She found her airway to be clogged by a Skwovet who had just won the fight over who got to use her mouth. The chubby, grey-furred squirrel was a lazy pokemon, not even bothering pumping in and out. Gloria rolled her eyes; she had to do everything herself. Employing a technique Sonia had shown her, she slipped her tongue up and down the underbelly of its chunky shaft.

Down below, Gloria was being eaten out by two purrloins like they were lapping up milk from a dish. Their tongues were rough, almost like sandpaper, but Gloria didn’t have much choice in the matter; three other Skwovets were on top of her, unintentionally holding her down.

After a wonderful time with Sonia, and the newest addition to her sexdex of Sonia’s pet yamper, Gloria had made her way down route 2. As she was beginning to get used to, not even 5 minutes into her stroll she was ambushed from the tall grass. A wild Blipbug had leapt at her, the familiar crazy look in its eyes. She’d popped Scorbunny out of its pokeball, ordering it to battle and defend her. “Scorbunny, go!” It beamed out, leaping into action. But the defense hadn’t lasted for more than an instant. Instead, it turned its attention to its irresistible trainer, Gloria’s aphrodisiac necklace still going strong, and joined the other pokemon in jumping at her.

Annoyed, Gloria scolded the Scorbunny as he tried to present his shy penis to his master, begging her to use her pillowy lips to send him to heaven. She initially refused, but Scorbunny gave a cute look that could melt an Abomasnow’s heart. She just didn’t have it in her to say no. 

She dashed off the path into the underbrush to take care of her pet. The girl pushed her warm mouth all the way down to Scorbunny’s ballsack effortlessly, causing the adorable pokemon to tremble so hard he could barely stand. But in the wilds alone with her necklace on, it wasn’t long before other pokemon forced their way into the fun.

Although she’d set out to complete the sexdex, the fact that this kept happening to her was rather troublesome. Her clothes were torn off yet again; she was going to have to spend a fortune constantly replacing her wardrobe. Even worse, she had absolutely no control over the situation. From just the sheer amount of pokemon that had come running she pinned to the ground. What if someone ventured off the path and saw her? She’d die of embarrassment.

Her mouth still full of Skrovet cock, Gloria darted her eyes over to the left, looking at her Scorbunny. He sat pouting in jealousy after its blowjob had been interrupted, watching his master pleasure the wild pokemon and doing nothing to help her. “Great…” she thought, “Now I have to make it up to him somehow. As if I didn’t have enough problems!” Turning her mind back to the problem at hand, Gloria tried to think of a solution. 

As if they’d been directly called upon, Sonia’s words came racing to the front of her mind. “The sexdex isn’t just a quest for sexual satisfaction,” Sonia had told Gloria whilst fingering her, “It’s the only way to truly understand a pokemon. If you can make it orgasm, you’ll have unparalleled control over the pokemon. It will do anything you say; you won’t even have to catch it.” Gloria had been understandably distracted in the moment, Sonia making her drip like a Blastoise using hydro pump, but the words were now beginning to make sense.

Gloria’s eyes lit up, a fiery passion bubbling to the surface. She understood now. It was a blessing, not a curse that this kept happening to her. The only way out was to get so good at making pokemon orgasm that she’d be able to bend the will of any she met immediately. And with a power like that, she truly would become the ultimate pokemon trainer.

Her spirit reignited, Gloria began bobbing her head up and down furiously, twisting and turning as if she was wringing the cum out of the Skwovet’s stick. The Skwovet’s eyes bugged and its teeth chattered. Seconds later, it faintly moaned “Skwov…” as it came in the young girl’s mouth before promptly fainting over backwards. Gloria smirked as she swallowed the tasty treat, happy with the results of her work.

The other three Skwovets, although lazy by nature, rushed to be next as if a Tornadus had swept through the forest. Gloria eagerly accepted the winner, encasing its cock with her saliva. She was already making improvements to her technique. This time, she tried tracing her tongue in circles around the tip of its penis whilst still using her lips to rub its foreskin up and down. In no time at all, the next Skwovet had spurted its stream down her throat.

While the remaining two Skowvets fought over who was next, Gloria looked over at her Scorbunny, still pouting. Attempting to use the same puppy-dog eyes he had used on her, she gestured for him to come over. He turned his nose up at her initially, but his willpower of course couldn’t last long. Reluctantly, he hopped over to her, curious what she wanted.

As her mouth took its next customer, Gloria wrapped her silky fingers around Scorbunny’s rabbit rod. Dealing with two pokecocks at the same time, she begged for forgiveness with her hand while simultaneously forging new loyalty with her mouth. The only other handjob she’d ever given was to Leon, but she wasn’t half-bad at it. Not wanting to be left out, the last Skwovet plopped its pouch into Gloria’s free hand, signaling for her to take care of him too. She accepted the challenge with pride.

Her mouth finished its task first, savoring the taste of Skwovet’s nut butter before flushing it down. Shortly after, her Scorbunny was ready to forgive her. His body contorted, and Gloria picked the speed of her hand. “Scor...Scor!” It moaned. Gloria looked it in the eyes as she went even faster, making his legs quiver uncontrollably. 

He couldn’t hold out any longer. His unfinished orgasm from before combined with the current one. Even though he was a fire-type, what happened next could have easily been mistaken for the water-type move, water spout. A jet stream shot from his dick, covering Gloria’s chest in his juice. She giggled, astounded at the volume of cum that had come from her adorable little Scorbunny. Died and gone to heaven, the Scorbunny fell to its back, paralyzed by the sensation.

Gloria had been so focused on making Scorbunny forgive her that she hadn’t even realized the other Skwovet had cum. Its liquid trickled down her arm, albeit much less in volume than Scorbunny. She turned her attention lastly to the purrloins who were still tonguing her pussy. 

Proud of how well she’d handled the skwovets, she picked up one of the purrloins with newfound confidence, ready to take care of it immediately. However, she found herself surprised as she lifted its underside towards her mouth. This purrloin...was female. In place of the cock she’d been excited for was a vagina.

Gloria had never really considered herself into girls. But in the last 24 hours, Sonia had turned that view upside down. She had made vaginas more attractive to Gloria than she ever knew was possible. Like a starving person seeing a buffet for the first time in years, Gloria brought her tongue to the Purrloin’s loins.

The cat’s slit was surprisingly similar to her own. Gloria slid her tongue up and down the crack, inching her way inside. Thanks to Sonia, she had a very good idea what she was doing. The Purrloin she was holding began purring vigorously, while the other continued licking her. 

Her tongue wasn’t small enough to fit down the Purrloin’s hatch, but her pinky finger just barely was. Calling upon all the knowledge Sonia had bestowed upon her of how to please a female, Gloria slid her pinky up the juicy hole. The Purrloin’s eyes bugged out and its claws extended. “Purr! Purr!” But within seconds, it submitted to her as she began sliding the finger in and out. Gloria beamed, proud of herself for being able to tame even a female pokemon.

The confidence however didn’t last long. It had been a full 2 minutes and the Purrloin had yet to reach a climax. Sonia had explained to her that females took longer to climax than males, but that didn’t satisfy Gloria. She knew from her own experience with the majestic wolf that when sufficiently aroused, females could cum faster than males. If she was to become Galar’s best pokemon trainer, she had to be able to make female pokemon orgasm just as fast as she could make male pokemon do it.

Determined, Gloria racked her brain for ideas. What had Sonia done to make her orgasm so many times? One of those had to work…

At that moment, Gloria got it. She knew exactly what move to use. Winking at the cat, she told it, “I call this one the Sonia Special!” Still continuously pumping with her pinky, she lifted the Purrloin’s rear end toward her face. Drooling with anticipation, she stuck her tongue into the pokemon’s asshole. The Purrloin squirmed in pleasure, purring even louder.

This was of course the move that Sonia had used on her not too many hours ago. Sonia had been delighted to perform it. “Oh, you young boys and girls always have such delicious butt holes,” she’d cooed, “I could eat them all day!” The sensation of the older girl’s tongue slipping down her dirtiest place had made Gloria squirt right then and there into Sonia’s face. Sonia of course had been overjoyed, and after giggling a little she’d stuck her tongue right back in, using the technique to add another 3 orgasms to their session’s counter.

Copying it to the best of her ability, Gloria thrashed her tongue about as if trying to clean every crevice of the pokemon’s asshole. It was not an unfamiliar sensation to the Purrloin; mother cats often do the same butthole cleaning for their kittens. A mother Purrloin’s tongue however is rough like a brush, while Gloria’s was silky smooth. Thus, the touch felt angelic in comparison. Gloria smiled as she saw the pokemon trembling, knowing what came next. The purring slowed as sweet juices dripped from its tiny hole. She caught them on her tongue, curious if female pokemon cum was as good as male pokemon cum. She was pleased to find that it was just as tasty. 

At last, Gloria turned to the final pokemon who had ambushed her. Her clit was sore from the Purrloin’s rough tongue rubbing it for the last few minutes, so she was eager to put the pokemon in its place. “Let’s see how you like, it huh?” Gloria taunted her. Spreading her tiny pussy lips, Gloria furiously swiped up and down the Purrloin’s rear, from the top of her slit to the bottom of her asshole. The Purrloin screeched happily, “Purrloin!” Before long, Gloria tasted her new favorite thing. She gently set the pokemon down as it passed out from pleasure. 

Having won the battle, Gloria stood up, beside herself with pride. She looked around. She’d managed to defeat 6 pokemon in less than 5 minutes. This was the drive that was needed by those who hoped to become Galar’s best trainer, and she’d just proved to herself that she had it.

From the outsider’s perspective, the situation might have looked odd: A very young girl virtually naked in the woods, pokemon cum covering her chest. But Gloria couldn’t have cared less. 

She picked up her bag and pulled out a change of clothes. As she pulled out a new pair of pink panties, she hesitated. She glanced down at the fainted pokemon, their cocks still somehow hard. Smirking to herself, she put the panties back in her bag. Just her skirt would do for now.

Finally, she pulled out Scorbunny’s pokeball, returning him to it. Looking at the other fainted pokemon, she pulled out two more pokeballs. It was time to add a Skwovet and a Purrloin to her team. Only route 2, and she already had three pokemon. What a trainer she was turning out to be. Gloria marched off back towards the path, her hopes higher than ever.


	7. The Wild Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Hop continue on their journey to Motostoke. Along the way, they explore the wild area. Gloria gets herself into a bit more trouble than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got time to play some more Pokemon, so new chapters incoming.

“Dynamax, huh?” Gloria asked, intrigued. “Yep! That’s what these bracelets do!” Hop enthusiastically proclaimed. The two were riding the train to Motosoke. Hop was munching away on pretzels he had bought from the snack car, sporting his usual denim jacket. 

Following her adventure on route 2, Hop and Gloria had gone to visit Professor Magnolia. There, Leon had finally endorsed them for the gym challenge. Hop had been bouncing off the walls with joy ever since, driving Gloria slightly crazy. That wasn’t all they’d gotten there, however. Like magic, two dynamax stones had fallen from the sky. Professor Magnolia had outfitted them with dynamax bracelets made from the stones before sending them on their way. Everyone seemed to know what this dynamax thing was except for Gloria. Still, she accepted the gift, willing to take any help she could get.

Gloria inspected the bracelet, nothing else to occupy her time as the train headed for the city. It reminded her of the mega bracelet she’d heard about from the Kalos region, which was similarly said to grant special powers to pokemon. Already bored with it, she lifted her head to look at her friend. Hop surfed his phone, reading up on where they were going.

With all that had happened this week, Gloria had gotten kind of used to non-stop excitement. Just riding the train while doing nothing was killing her. She eyed her friend. Her old self wouldn’t have dared engage him out of shyness, but her new self was much more confident. She’d lied to her mom on several occasions; of course she liked Hop. He was attractive, and although his bubbly personality sometimes got on her nerves, she admired how he was always optimistic. Maybe they could have a little fun together.

Softly biting her lip, she smiled wryly to herself. She leaned forward, pushing the table up against her breasts, trying to lure him in. “Hey Hop, do you-” Without warning, the train screeched to a stop. Hop’s rotom phone went flying from his hands, smacking Gloria in the forehead. “Ow!” she exclaimed. Hop quickly retrieved his phone, sheepishly grinning, “Sorry.”

“Attention all passengers,” a voice came over the loudspeaker, “There is a flock of wild Wooloo on the tracks ahead. We must detrain at the Wild Area Station instead.” Gloria groaned, not just because her head hurt, but because her fun had been interrupted. She was already wet and in the mood. Now the opportunity had disappeared, but her mood hadn’t. She wanted sex and she wanted it now.

Hop on the other hand seemed unbothered. “Oh boy!” he cheered as they filed toward the exit, “This is brilliant! Since we’re trainers, we can just take the path through the Wild Area!”

“What’s the Wild Area?” Gloria asked. “You really don’t know anything, do you?” Hop poked fun at his friend, “It’s the sprawling piece of nature that surrounds Motostoke. It has loads of powerful wild pokemon. This is the best possible place to put together a great team!”

Gloria’s ears perked up at that. Countless wild pokemon? A small trickle of love juice slid down her leg in excitement, as she still had no panties on underneath her skirt. That was exactly what she needed right now.

\--------------

“That’s Motostoke, way off that way,” Hope explained, “and between there and here there are countless new pokemon to meet!” The two stared into the vastness of open space in front them. It was nature at its best. Clouds had rolled in, but the sun peeked through to cast god rays on the beautiful scene. They could feel the breath of the wild.

Gloria was practically trembling with anticipation. She didn’t want to wait another minute. “Let’s split up and meet at Motostoke! Ok? Ok. See you!” Gloria took off sprinting at full speed. “Okay?” Hop replied, confused. Usually that was his schtick, running ahead and leaving her behind. It was quite unlike her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a call from behind. “Hop!” He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Running towards him was a beautiful Sonia. “S-Sonia! Hi! Hello! Nice to see you! Good to see you! I’m happy to see you!” Hop stammered uncontrollably, unsure of what he was even saying. 

The last time he saw Sonia, she had given him the time of his life, taking his virginity. Sonia had done that for nearly all the young boys and girls who came to get a pokedex, but Hop didn’t know that; he felt like he was the special chosen one. For all his usual confidence though, he could hardly look her in the eye without fainting.

“I’m so glad I caught up with you!” the older girl said gleefully. She looked off in the distance to see Gloria sprinting into the wild. “Was that Gloria with you?” Sonia asked, confident she knew the answer already. “Y-yeah, she just kinda took off with no warning. I’m not sure what’s up with her.” Sonia smirked, knowing very well the kind of lust that came with trying to complete the sexdex. Given that this was the wild area though, Sonia admired how fearless Gloria was; pokemon here were much bigger and stronger than those on previous routes. Many of them would’ve been difficult for even Sonia to take, let alone a girl as young as Gloria. Then again, she had already taken a legendary and lived to tell the tale. 

“What a cheek!” Sonia said, turning her attention back to Hop, “These pokemon are on a different level you know.” “I-I know that! I’ve done a lot of research on this place!” Hop replied. “You have?” Sonia eyed the boy. She loved when kids did research before going into an area; it was so mature and grown-up. She just had to reward that kind of behavior. 

“Well, how about before you go, I give you a treat?” Hop gulped, “S-sure,” unsure of what to expect. Sonia stepped forward and slipped her hand down his pants. Hop’s eyes bugged out and face turned flush. “What say we retreat to that more private area over there?” Sonia cooed as she gestured to a small cave. Hop nodded furiously, not caring at all what Sonia had actually requested. He would’ve said yes to anything. Wrapping her fingers around the young boy’s cock, Sonia pulled him alongside her, eagerly leading him away from the station.

\--------------

Gloria lay face down, her ass in the air. She had preemptively removed her shirt, her breasts now resting in the grass. Her horniness had thrown her common sense out the window, driving her to try and gather as much pokemon attention as possible. She had been very successful. Now, she was surrounded on all sides by a large number of pokemon of all shapes and sizes. Trying to entice them, as if that was even necessary, she flipped up her skirt to reveal her bare bottom for all to see. 

The young girl lifted her eyes to scan her surroundings. She could only smile as she saw the lovely predicament she was in. She recognized quite a few of the pokemon that had gathered; An Oddish, some Bunnelbys, and a Miniccino were some she knew from school. Others she had never seen before. Regardless, one thing was clear: there were soon to be many new entries to her sexdex.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Gloria made eye contact with a particularly feisty looking pokemon. It was a Nuzleaf, though Gloria didn’t know its name. As it was an upright standing pokemon, its erect cock hung out in an extremely visible manner. Gloria was leaking just looking at it. She winked at it, trying to lure it over. 

The pokemon didn’t need a second look. It leapt at her, landing just inches away from her. Proudly, it presented its package in front of Gloria’s face, “Nuzleaf!”. Her pokeslut side taking over, she wrapped her mouth around the Nuzleaf’s rigid stick, pushing it down her throat. As her lips hit the base of its shaft, she made a face for a brief moment; it really did feel like she was deepthroating an actual stick. It was unbending, coarse, and tasted like bark. But the face quickly disappeared as her sexual desperation continued to rise. 

The other pokemon weren’t going to be left out, Gloria’s necklace pushing their urges past their natural limits. The next to join in were the two Bunnelbys. They hopped over, their erections flopping up and down as they moved. Gloria could only see it out of the corner of her eye, but she giggled with amusement nonetheless. Stretching out her hands, she greeted the dorky bunnies with full use of her hands. She was getting much better at taking multiple pokecocks at once.

Her mouth already sore from the coarseness of the Nuzleaf, Gloria released the stick from her throat. Her saliva coated it up and down. Taking a different approach, the trainer leaned forward and twisted her head upwards. She latched onto the Nuzleaf’s nutsack, sucking both of its balls into her mouth at once. Gloria breathed a more relaxed sigh; they were surprisingly tasty, reminding her of roasted acorns, and refreshingly smooth. She sucked on them like a lollipop, causing the Nuzleaf to moan loudly, “Nuzzz…!”

Her ass was still in the air, unused. Gloria couldn’t wait for whatever was behind her to join in. She’d only seen the pokemon in front of her, so it could be anything. She was trembling with anticipation.

Rabbits are known for being fast baby-makers, and Bunnelbys are no exception. The average Bunnelby can’t last more than 10 seconds before climaxing. Their climaxes are not proportional at all to the time it takes to reach them; one climax is more than enough to fill a female Bunnelby’s vagina to the brim. Gloria was very quickly about to find this out for herself. Both Bunnelbys tensed up, then simultaneously shot out an unbelievable amount of their carrot juice onto her. It went everywhere, landing in her hair, spraying all over her back, and dripping down her arms. Gloria couldn’t fully see the extent of the aftermath, but she for sure loved the feeling of pokemon cum running down her back.

Her hands freed up, she began stroking Nuzleaf's stick while continuing to savor the taste of his nuts. The pokemon’s knees shook; it had never felt so good before. Gloria could see that it was close to climaxing. Curious what its semen would taste like, Gloria shifted back to blowjob position for the last stretch. 

She was sure she was going to have a sore throat later because of this, but she didn’t want to miss out. Fortunately, it didn’t take long at all for the Nuzleaf to finish. With all its energy, it poured every ounce of nut butter it had into the girl’s mouth. Exhausted, it collapsed to its knees, its feistiness completely gone. Gloria looked it in the eyes as she gulped down everything it had given her. The two shared a brief special moment before the Nuzleaf fell to its back, passed out.

Though the pokemon had given it their all, Gloria was just getting started. She looked around her to see that there were at least 10 pokemon encircling her. She tilted her head, confused; why weren’t they running at her? All the pokemon she’d encountered thus couldn’t resist her one bit. Why were these pokemon keeping a distance? The little girl would very soon find the answer: they were scared of what was behind her. She felt heavy footsteps behind her. Urgently she turned to see, not knowing what pokemon were to her rear. Her eyes bugged out as she found herself being approached by towering Pangoro. 

Gloria’s breathing rate picked up immediately. The Pangoro stood at around 7’, its reddish-pink cock matching appropriately in size. Fully erect, was about a foot long and as thick as a stick of bamboo. She had wanted to attract pokemon attention, but she had no idea something this strong would be here. The trainer was paralyzed, realizing this pokemon could overpower her effortlessly. Whatever it wanted, she had no choice but to oblige. 

Although she was scared, she was also excited. Memories of the mystical pokemon in the forest came flooding back. She’d had no power there either, and that had been the most intensely pleasurable experience of her life. She might have been ashamed to admit it, but being powerless to big pokemon was turning her on like nobody’s business. She was leaking enough to make someone think it was raining.

She wiggled her rear, gaining more confidence as her excitement grew. She squealed as the Pangoro gripped her hips, lining itself up with her tiny hole. Her heart beat faster and faster. This rush...it was exactly like that one time. She knew her calling. She was always meant to be a pokeslut. Nothing else mattered to her right now. Answering her prayers, the Pangoro plunged into the depths of the girl’s cave. A pokeslut revolution had begun.


End file.
